


(Title In Progress)

by pascal889



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascal889/pseuds/pascal889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berrit, Alaska, current day has always had a problem with supernatural creatures, but now they're the ones that are filled with fear. (horrible summary, better story)</p>
<p>This story is written in first person from the view of a male college student that is a supernatural being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I started with one of my friends. It was started as an RP, so it currently does not have a title. That's why the prologue sounds a little weird. I am not good with titles for my stories so if you have any suggestions feel free to put them in the comments.

October 1698 a small group of fairies founded the small port town of Berrit, Alaska. It was open to any and all creatures that wished to live in the village. Many species came from far and wide to be a part of this place. The fairies worked very hard to make this place safe and happy for all those who wished to live there. There was to be no discrimination of any kind and everyone lived peacefully. As the years went by the fairies stepped back and let the others take over due to their ever dropping numbers. This is when human’s numbers started to grow throughout the town, and witches / warlocks started to plan a takeover. 

When the fairies stepped down from power, it was a race to see who could take over. Vampires and werewolves fought between each other. This is when the witches made the new species succubi and incubi. They hoped they would be able to take over and could use their new species to help control the masses. This plan backfired when the succubi and incubi broke from the witches control. The violence was getting extreme everywhere, but no one would agree on who they should give the power to. The fairies and nymphs numbers started to drastically decrease because they wanted to flee from those that wanted to take over the town. By 1959 the town had been tossed around many times that when Alaska had become an American state, humans took control from under everyone’s noses.

After that, all species tried to keep peace, even those that were feuding, no matter their differences. That is until rumors started spreading about a group of humans that created an underground cult called Children of Humanity. They say that they are finding a way to rid all other races from this town. Nobody knows what is really going on, but the cult is moving faster than anyone would have ever imagined. The rumors are starting to be realized as the truth, and it is creating mass hysteria. Can everyone get everything together before the group makes their next move? Or will they create complete devastation in their wake? The problem cannot be solved with an easy answer and all must work together in order to prevent all of the destruction.

Currently in this town, you could take a long walk down the pier and enjoy many stalls that house local cuisine and various knick knacks for souvenirs. You could go on a hike through the forest and admire the lush pine trees, but be very careful because the werewolves that live there are very territorial so don’t stray from the marked path. If you walk around downtown, you can smell intense signs of tea and potions being made from the Wicked Brew and Nox. The local witches and warlocks are always working so the evidence of their work is constantly pouring into the street. If you’re hungry or thirsty, you could stop in at the bar downtown for quality beer and halfway decent food. The cold Alaskan weather is only a problem if you let it be, and the short days in the winter just gives you more time to enjoy the views around town.


	2. New Classmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention there is a lot of references to not very well known supernatural beings, so please tell me if it would be helpful to post a master list for the supernatural creatures mentioned in the story.

It was a cold Friday morning in mid-September, and many people were hiding indoors to keep themselves warm. I was sitting in my least favorite class of the day, and I was fading in and out of sleep while the teacher was talking. It was my second year of college, and I was getting tired of sitting around, waiting for the weekends to come and go. The teacher kept dragging on about how this historical event affected his life in an extremely boring way. 

I drifted in and out of his speech, thinking about this weekend. I knew I had to work Sunday morning, but I was going to do what I wanted tonight and tomorrow. I sighed, checking the clock to my right. It was only 8:30 in the morning, and I still had one more class for the day. I leaned forward and rested my head in my hand. My eyes shifted to the ground, and since I was so bored, I started counting the scuffs on my shoes. The total was fifteen scuffs for both my shoes. I chuckled quietly at my own stupidity and sat back in my chair.

I was about to give up on trying to stay awake when I noticed a girl catching my gaze from across the room. She had long, straight, brunette hair that framed her face really well. Her brown eyes seemed to look deep into me. The bell rang which broke our gaze. I checked the clock again as I whipped my backpack around my shoulders and headed towards the door. 

I was stopped at the door when I almost tripped over the girl from earlier. She had tried to squeeze through the door before me, but we got caught on each other and almost fell. She scoffed and glared at me before heading all the way out the building, but I saw something fall from her arm as she walked away. I noticed there was a sparkle on the ground and picked up the bracelet that fell of her wrist. I tried to chase after her to apologize and give her back what she dropped, but I lost her in the crowd of people leaving the area. I figured I couldn’t do anything more, so I tried to ignore my surroundings for the time being. I sighed heading down the street, looking at the dormitories in the distance. 

It was a rather quiet walk back to the dorms; there was nothing but the sound of birds singing and squirrels fighting in the trees. I smiled a little, enjoying the soft breeze that seemed warmer than usual mid-September. I slid one of my hands into my coat pocket and ran the other through my blonde hair. I couldn’t stop thinking about that girl. I hadn’t seen her before, and the way her eyes looked through me, filled me with a weird kind of excitement and challenge.

I shook my head, trying to get her image out of my mind. I groaned, hitting myself in the face with my open palm. I didn’t know anything about her, yet I couldn’t get over her. I just kept hoping that I would get to see her again. At the very least I just wanted to ask her for her name. I felt like a creepy stalker for thinking about her this much. I wasn’t paying attention at all and ran into a light pole. I sighed, hoping no one saw that, and I hit myself again; I immediately regretted my decision when it caused more pain. 

I forgot about all of that as I entered the dormitory I was staying in. I found my room door slightly opened with no lights on inside. I entered the door to see my roomate passed out on his bed, a fading cigarette in the ashtray on his nightstand. I sighed setting my bag on my desk chair, noting the small, white envelope sitting in the middle of my desk. I grabbed it and opened the flap as I landed on my bed with a thump. The small card inside the envelope gave the description of a party that my friend was hosting down the street. I smiled as I slid the card back into the envelope. 

I looked at my wrist watch to see the time was almost 9:30. The sound of an alarm clock broke the silence, and I heard a groan from my right and looked over to see my roommate waking up. His brown hair was a mess, each strand seemed to be going in a different direction. I laughed at his groggy state as he tried to stand up. His legs shook like a newborn deer’s just like they did every morning.

“Do you have to do that every time you get back before I get up?” He asked, sitting back down on his bed. I laughed again, tossing the envelope in my hand back on my desk.

“Why wouldn’t I do it, Trent? It’s become a tradition. It would be weird if I stopped doing it.” I said turning my head to look back up at the ceiling. 

“Geez Michael, why do you find my pain so much fun?” Trent said before I heard the toss of his laptop on the bed.

“You know why.” I said, my smirk growing wider, “It’s because I’m a puck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could really use quite a bit of feedback on this story especially as more chapters come out. I would greatly appreciate any reviews and suggestions on how to make this story better. Thank you for reading.


End file.
